Us against them
by greeneyes89
Summary: Love triangles and more..
1. Chapter 2

**Summary**

**You will be amazed at what happens in this story. It's going to take you on a ride. This story is mainly about Mr. Schue and a specific somebody. He didn't realize his actions we're going to get him in trouble. Was his summer fling more than just a fling. All glee characters will be in here. Mercedes has a sister named Teddi. And Santana has a half sister named Cece. Teddi is sweet and not much of a diva like Mercedes, but has a voice just as good as hers. She's a year younger than Cedes. Once she gets with Puck will her good girl image go out the window? Cece is Santana half sister with a attitude just as bad as Santana. She let's her guard down when she meets a guy, but didn't expect to fall in love so soon. Is he worth the trouble? This everybody will knock your socks off. I will be uploading the story sometime next week. I hope you all will enjoy. Pairings: Samcedes, Britana, Tike, Finnachel, and so on. Please review and be positive.**

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**_I was sitting between his legs with my back pressed against his chest. We were laid out on the sand watching the sunset. We only have a few days left with each other I thought. I interlace our fingers together sighing._**

**_"_****_What's wrong?" He asked. _**

**_"_****_Nothing." I said._**

**_"_****_Please tell me."_**

**_"_****_I don't want you to leave, because you might move on and forget about me." I said untangling my fingers from his. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my ear._**

**_"_****_I have to go, but I won't forget about you ever. If it's meant to be I'm sure we will meet again."_**

**_"_****_But-." He cuts me off._**

**_"_****_No buts let's just enjoy this time we have left together." He moves hair away from my neck and starts to kiss it. I smile and lean forward._**

**_"_****_Wait for me." I said turning around to look at him._**

**_"_****_I will." He said about to kiss, but I move back unwrapping his hands from around me. I stand up taking off my shirt revealing my black bikini top. I give him the seductive finger telling him to come to me. He stands up while taking off his shirt revealing his sexy toned body. I bite my lip and he raises his eyebrows. I know that look I started walking backwards turning to run to the water. Before I could reach the water I feel his arm wrap around my waist and lift me up in the air twirling me around. I bite his shoulder so he could put me down. He did slowly turning me to face him. _**

**_"_****_I think I L-." He cuts me off._**

**_"_****_I know." He cups my cheek and starts to devour my lips and grips my waist tightly with his other hand. I hungrily kiss him back putting my arms around his neck._**

**_End of flashback. _**

I put the picture back into my pocket and looked out the window of the cab. My dad finally agreed to let me go see my mom and sister and stay for the school year. It's been six long years that I can never get back. My mom and dad never married, but tried to be a couple, but that didn't work out to good. So my dad wanted to take me back to California with his family which they are pretty annoying and taunting. Of course they didn't push me around because I didn't tolerate anybody bullshit. My mom is Hispanic and my dad is African American, but I took after my mom side with the Spanish and the yelling. I'm so excited to be back in my hometown. I miss my mom, abuela, and my sister. My phone starts ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie did you land yet? How was the plane ride?"

"Yes, and it was great."

"Well that's good. Make sure you go straight to yours mom-

"Dad I want to surprise them tomorrow after school like we talk about."

"Oh your right I'm sorry I forgot. Well go straight to the hotel. Don't forget to pick the car up in the morning before school. They want you there by 6:45 and the school is not too far from there."

"Okay dad. What are you doing?" I asked

"Well I'm still at the office-

"Dad you need to go home and get some rest, before you overwork yourself. I know it's pretty late over there."

"I know pumpkin. I'm leaving now okay?"

"Okay dad. Well I just pulled up to the hotel, so I'm going to get settled in."

"Ok well I love baby girl."

"I love you too, dad. Bye!" I hang up the phone and step out the cab. I pull my bag over my shoulder while the driver gets my two suitcases. The bellhop comes over and take my two suitcases. I pay the cab and stepped inside the hotel. While I was checking in my phone started to vibrate. Grabbing my key card I head towards the elevator with the bellhop in tow. I'm on the 12th floor thank goodness. Stepping off the elevator I go to room unlocking it opening the door so he could set my bags down. I gave a nice tip and took my phone out of my pocket. Scrolling through my call log I see an unrecognized number. I called it back to see who it was after the third ring they pick up.

"Hey beautiful."

"What the hell do you want Dominic?"

"For starters I want us talk, please."

"What's there to talk about? You left me remember without even telling me where you were going, so cut the bullshit okay."

"I know that and I'm sorry okay. My dad's company had move to Ohio, so that's where we are currently." He said. You have got to be shitting me I thought.

"If you don't mind I have school in the morning, so I need to go." I hang up without letting him answer. I strip down to my underwear and bra to hop in bed. I set my alarm to 5:15am considering it takes me awhile to get ready. Slowly, but surely I drift off to sleep.**_Beep… beep… beep… _**I jumped out of my sleep hearing a beeping noise and immediately got up. Rubbing my eyes I go over to my bag and get my shampoo and conditioner, body wash and my toothbrush. I head over to the shower and turn it on getting in stepping under the water. After 20 minutes I get out. I wrap the towel around me and looked in the mirror while brushing my teeth. After I finished brushing my teeth I greased my body putting on my bra and underwear. I looked through my suitcase to see what to wear. I pulled out some dark blue short shorts, a red, black and white plaid shirt. I put my undershirt on then my shirt. Pulling up my shorts I look around for my phone to check the time and its 6:00. I look through my suitcase with some of my shoes in it and pulled out my timberlands. Looking myself over I forgot to do my hair. Pouring some moose into my hand I rubbed it through my curly hair that fell passed my shoulder. I'm not a make-up person so I just put on some chap-stick. I look good I thought grabbing my things. I get to the car place in the nick of time. My father bought me a custom made all white black rims mustang. Awesomeness I pull into the school parking lot by 7:05. I step out of the car and see some guys looking at me gawking. I didn't pay them any mind I continue walking to the front entrance and bump into some big jock carrying a slushy.

"Watch out you giant asswipe." I said walking around him. Where the hell am I going. I see a red haired women going into an office so I followed her. I walked in as she was sitting. She looks up at me and smile.

"Hello can I help you." She asked politely.

"Uh yeah I'm knew here-

"Oh yes you must be Cierra Lopez am I correct."

"Yea, so can I have my schedule or what not."

"Well yes, but I would like to talk with you first about one of your classes. See you are required to have eight classes and your credits were accredited here for you to pick up from where you left off."

"Okay so what's the problem?"

"Well we put you in 7 classes that you needed."

"And."

"I placed you in glee." I looked at her like she had two heads.

"What the hell is a glee?" I said. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Uh well it's a show choir that I'm pretty sure you will enjoy. And plus it's the only class besides Spanish which I'm pretty sure you don't want to retake again."

"Do I have to sing?"

"Yes and you might have to try out."

"Ok can I have my schedule and locker number please." She smiles and goes over to a file cabinet pulling out a sheet and heading it to me.

"Usually I would have a student show-

"No its fine I can manage getting around by myself." I said standing up walking out.

"Have a great first day." I heard her yell. I roll my eyes looking at my paper and going to my first class. Walking in I head straight to the back and sit down. Class after class of non-sense bull crap. Teachers repeating the same shit over and over standing up and introducing yourself. I was glad it was finally lunch which I left the school and headed straight to the lima bean for their muffins and coffee. One more class I thought as I finished eating and heading back to the school. There was still 10 minutes of lunch left, so I wandered the halls for a while looking at pictures of students and the different clubs there were. I turn around and bumped into some chick. I looked at her and mugged her.

"Hola miralo enganar! She looks at for a second and I looked at her.

"Cece?" she said. My eyes go wide.

"T?" I said. I immediately hug her.

"How long has it been?" she asked letting go of me.

"Six years." I said smiling.

"Wow how have you been? What are you doing back here?"

"Well for starters I'm here to see people and I go here now."

"That's great I can't wait to tell Mercedes you're here."

"No don't tell anybody I'm here. Not yet ok."

"Sure." The bell rings for last period.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school and we can catch up or something."

"Alright see you later." She walks off and I look at my schedule.

"Great I go to glee." I head to my locker and put my bag in. I take off my plaid shirt and tie it around my waist tight. I shut my locker looking down at the paper for the room number. I hear talking and giggling coming from a room. I walk in and see students in their seats chattering away. There's a Mohawk guy talking to some big lip white guy. I see a cripple talking to some short blonde hair chick, I think that's T sister talking to a pretty face guy sitting next to a geek with a bowtie. I see two girls making out oh wow. And then there's two Asians one is crying and the other one is hugging her. Walking fully in I stood in front of the class and finally some guys noticed me, well the squirrel head boy did.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at me."

"I'm new here. Where's the teacher?" Now everyone was looking up at me

"He usually doesn't come in until 10 minutes later."

"Oh ok."

"Well I'm mike and this is my girlfriend Tina."

"I'm Puck. But you can call me the sex shark."

"Ignore him I'm Sam and that's my girlfriend Mercedes." He said pointing over to her.

"I'm Quinn and this is my boyfriend Artie." I wave.

"I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine." He gesturing to him.

"Hi." Blaine said. I wave.

"Who are those two making out?" The brunette stops kissing the blonde and looked up at me and froze. She abruptly stands up making her way down front. Oh my God!

"Santana." I said.

"Cece ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" She asked walking down standing in front of me.

"Yo estoy aquí para verte, mamá y abuela." She nods her head and pulls me into a hug. I can see confused faces.

"Vaya usted es corto." She said letting me go.

"I know." I said.

"Where do you guys know each other from?" Asked the big lip guy.

"Well trouty Santana here is my sister." I answered looking at him tuck in his lips. I here gasps and see shocked faces.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Said the short blonde hair girl.

"Yeah how come you never told us." Puck said.

"Not that its any of you guys business, but I didn't like talking about me having sister because I couldn't see her anymore because she moved."

"Enough with the sappiness. What do you guys do in here?" I asked just as T walks in followed by some big nose girl and a very tall guy.

"Who is this?" said the big nose freak.

"She's Santana sister." Quinn.

"No way." Said the tall guy.

"Oh no there's two of them. You can not be serious. I'm being aren't I." The big nose girl said pacing back and forth.

"Hey hobbit you want to sit down before you put someone's eye out with that big nose of yours." Santana high fived me and started laughing.

"They are definitely related." Mercedes said.

"Alright class sorry I'm late, but Mrs. Pillsbury was informing me I had a new student."

"Mr. Schue meet Santan... I.. mean Santana sister." Kurt said.

I turn around to look at the teacher and stop. No I felt light headed and fainted.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Second chapter should be up by this weekend.**

Cece ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? / Cece what are you doing here?

Yo estoy aquí para verte, mamá y abuela. / I'm here to see you, mom and grandma.

Vaya usted es corto. / Wow your short.


	2. Chapter Two

**You guys I am so sorry for the late update. Everytime I get started on the chapter it gets deleted. And plus my life has been all kinds of crazy, but I'm managing it. With that being said some of the stuff you see in my stories is some of the things that happens in my life or remotely similar to it. So when I write I write with all my heart and soul. So those that put up with my crazy shenanigans Thank you. I would gladly appreciate reviews. I would love to know what you all think. Enjoy! ;).**

**Will POV**

**_Flashback _**

**_Is it possible to fall in love with someone you just met? I didn't think it was possible a second time around. I was leaning back on my hands pressed in the sand with her _****_between my legs. She scoots back and rests her back onto my chest. Looking out across the waters as the sun was slowly setting I started to realize that I was actually starting to fall for this beautiful women. I never met anyone like her. Except for.. _**

_**She interlaces my fingers with hers and sighs. Oh no something is wrong.**_

_**"What's wrong?" I asked waiting for her to answer.**_

_**"Nothing." She said.**_

_**"Please tell me." I pleaded.**_

_**"I don't want you to leave, because you might move on and forget about me." She said untangling my fingers from hers. I wrap my arms around her and started kissing her ear. I didn't want to leave her either so I reassured her.**_

_**"I have to go, but I won't forget about you ever. If it's meant to be I'm sure we will meet again." And I meant every word too.**_

_**"But-." I cut her off.**_

_**"No buts let's just enjoy this time we have left together." I move her hair away from her neck and started to kiss it. She leans forward.**_

_**"Wait for me." She said turning around to look at me.**_

_**"I will." I said about to kiss her, but she moves back unwrapping my hands from around her. She stands up taking off her shirt revealing a black bikini top. Wow she is really breathtaking I thought. She gives me the seductive finger telling me to come to her. She didn't have to tell me twice. I stood up taking off my shirt and tossing it down. I see her bite her lip and I raise my eyebrow. I know she knows that look. She started walking backwards turning to run to the water. Before she could even reach the water I wrap my arm around her waist and lifted her up in the air twirling her around. She bites my shoulder indicating for me to put her down which I did slowly admiring her eyes. **_

_**"I think I L-." I cut her off knowing what you she wanted to say.**_

_**"I know." I said. I cup her cheek and started devouring her lips. I grip her waist tightly with my other hand. She kisses me back with as much force as me. She puts her arms around my neck. In that moment it felt so right.**_

_**End of flashback. **_

_I smile thinking about my summer. Well it's long over now no need to dwell on it. Emma brought me out of my thoughts._

_"__Will." I shake my head and look at her._

_"__Yea." I said._

_"__Where were you just now?" She asked walking closer to me._

_"__Oh I was just thinking about my summer. What's up?'_

_"__How was it? Did you have time to think things through?" She asked._

_"__It was great actually and yes I thought things over."_

_"__So what do you think? Are you sure you want to make us official?" _

_"__Yes I do." I said smiling and getting up pulling her into a passionate kiss. She pulls back with her hands on my waist smiling._

_"__Wow I wasn't expecting that. I'm glad I stop by here this morning."_

_"__Well there's a lot more waiting for you." I kiss her again trailing kisses down her neck._

_"__Will as much as I would like to get acquainted I can't I have to get to my office for the new student." She said backing away walking towards the door. I pull her wrist for her to come back._

_"__New student is it a boy or a girl?" I asked._

_"__It's a girl. Why?" _

_"__Well I need more voices for glee." She giggles._

_"__Will you already have 13 people." _

_"__It wouldn't hurt to have more." I said smiling._

_"__Will-_

_"__Emma please." I said getting on my knee. She sighs._

_"__Okay I will try and force her into glee."_ I get off my knee and peck her lips one last time.

"Alright Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"You too." I said as she walked out. The five minute warning bell rings. I turn and write my name on the board. I lean on my desk waiting for the students to come in. The final bell rings and I turn to see some of my glee students in there.

"Bienvenidos a la clase de Español." I said. Alright today wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Just a few obnoxious students other than that it was okay right. After 7th period I made a pit stop at Emma's office as the final bell rung for the last class of the day. Walking in I see bending down to picking up trash from the floor. I sneak up behind and grab her waist making her jump.

"Will you can't do that. You scared me." I laugh and kiss her neck.

"I'm sorry how was your day?" I asked.

"It was okay other than the new student acting all rude."

"Yikes. Well what did she say?"

"She will be there, but-

"Thank you so much Emma." I said turning her around kissing her.

"No problem Will. She's a hand full."

"That's okay. I got to go. Love you." I said rushing to glee. As I was looking at some sheet music I walked into the classroom.

"Alright class sorry I'm late, but Mrs. Pillsbury was informing me I had a new student." I said still looking through the sheet music.

"Mr. Schue meet Satan.. I mean Santana sister." Kurt said. I No way I thought and looked up and saw.. no it can't be Cierra. She must have been thinking the same thing from the look on her face. And she faints. I blink as everyone rushed to her aide not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Okay I know that it is a short chapter, but I got sleepy lol. But don't worry I will post another chapter tomorrow I promise. Any suggestions on what song Cece should sing for her audition to get into the New Directions. Also considering I have nothing to do between Mondays through Thursdays I will try to update at least twice a week between those days. Don't forget to review. Until next time my loves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for a late update, but guess what I have all the time in the world now considering I am on 4 week vacation. You know what that means frequent updates.**

* * *

**Cece POV**

"Cece wake up please." I heard Santana say. This can't be happening I thought I slowly open my eyes and see everyone standing around me.

"Is she okay." I hear the blonde hair girl say. Sitting up completely I rub my eyes.

"I'm fine, so everyone can back up. Damn." I said snapping.

"Yep she's fine" T sister said. I get up dusting myself off.

"Are you sure Cece?" Santana asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Ok enough with the soap opera. Wait why are you even here? Rachel said.

"Look you snob as-

"Rachel you need chill out okay." Finn said cutting me off.

"Finn are you jumping to her defense?" Rachel said.

"Rachel enough. She's new so be nice." Will said. I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Well she has to try out in order to be in here." Rachel said.

"Yes. I would love to hear what you sound like." Artie said excitedly. Quinn gives him that look and his grin fades away.

"I don't want to sing." I said straight out.

"Please." Santana said with a pouty mouth. I couldn't resist it Damn it. I look over at Will and see him smiling.

"Come on mini Satan." Kurt said under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that." I yelled. I take a look at everybody giving me anoxious except for Rachel. "Okay I will do it, but... I…" I stuttered out.

"Aw the little whittle baby got stage fright?" Rachel said.

"You know what?" I said taking off my earrings. I handed them to a smirking Santana. "I'm gon have to beat that ass L.A. adjacent style." I said walking towards her, but Mercedes stepped in front of me.

"Trust me I want to beat her ass to, but she isn't worth it. It's your first day come on sit down and take a chill pill." Surprisingly I did just that.

"Here your earrings chica." Santana said smiling handing them to me and walking back to her seat.

"Thank you lady J." I said putting them back on. I feel her staring at me and I turn to look at her. "Can I help you?" I asked looking at her.

"Well you called me Lady J. So I figured we're cool now."

"Sure I guess." I said looking forward at Will or Schue or whoever the hell he was.

"Do you sing? Because you look like you can." Mercedes said whispering to me.

"I do, but I just don't feel comfortable doing that in front of people-

"You might as well go up and sing and get it over with-

"Yay go stand up front." Britney said cutting her off obviously in our business.

"Hey bubble head mind your business. Ok." I said turning around looking at her.

"I can assure you I don't have a bubble head it's more like a balloon upside down actually." I stared at her like what the hell did my sister see in her besides her looks and her being an airhead.

"What?" I said but Mercedes shook her head and signaled for me to turn around, so I did.

"She's a bit extra- special in a kiddy kind of way."

"Right ok." I said dismissing the whole conversation. I literally must have been out of it, because Santana was shaking my shoulder.

"C?" she said.

"What?" I answered.

"I asked if you could sing something for us to see what you're working with." Will said. I gave him a look and nod my head smirking.

"Sure why not, but I didn't bring my music –so I can't today."

"That's what we have Brad and those guys for." Artie said pointing to a man at a piano and some guys with instruments.

"Oh well I don't know what to sing." I said getting nervous putting my plaid shirt back on.

"Sing whatever comes natural to you." I look at Finn and smiled.

"Ok. Band geeks and child lover keep up." I said as I got up and walked up front smiling Standing front and center I looked at Will and his smile slowly fades. I turn and face everybody.

"This ought to be interesting." I hear Rachel say. The piano begins to play softly and the nerves in my stomach begin to bubble up. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. You go this and if they want a show I'm going to give them one hell of performance. Then the band starts playing. I open my eyes and look at Will.

**[Chorus]**

**Lay it on me, baby**

**Lay it on me, oh**

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, baby**

**Lay it on me, oh**

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, put it down on me, oh**

**Put your hands on my body**

**Lay it on me, Lay it on me, now**

**Lay it on me...**

**[Cece]**

**What time do you get off? I wanna see you tonight**

**What time would you be here? I wanna hold you tonight**

**I wanna just kiss you now, I wanna just touch you now**

I started loosening up a bit.

**I wanna just give you all my love tonight**

**And tell 'em you'll be here in the morning, oh no**

**And tell your little friends that you're rolling solo**

**Tonight boy make my body go...oh!**

**Lay it on me...**

**[Chorus]**

**Lay it on me, baby**

**Lay it on me, oh**

I started dancing like there was no tomorrow. My eyes roamed the room.

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, baby**

**Lay it on me, oh**

The Asian screams dancer to me so I sauntered over to him and pulled him up and started dancing on him.

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, put it down on me, oh**

I stood in front of him shimming down his body.

**Put your hands on my body**

**Lay it on me, Lay it on me, now**

**Lay it on me...**

I pushed him back in seat and boy did he have a smile on his face. Until he was hit by his girlfriend oops.

**[Cece]**

**I don't mind I can wait up,**

**Cause I'mma enjoy the ride**

I did a body roll towards the front.

**And I know when you show up, imma be satisfied**

**So come, come lay me down**

**One more time around**

**Boys just give me all that love tonight**

I started gyrating my hips touching all over my body looking at a red face Will.

**And tell 'em you'll be here in the morning, oh no**

**And tell your little friends that you're rolling solo**

**Tonight boy make my body go...oh!**

**Lay it on me...**

Looking for my next victim I spotted guppy lips. I'm sorry lady J as I gave her that look. I pulled him by the end of his shirt.

**[Chorus]**

**Lay it on me, baby**

I wrap his arms around my waist and started grinding on him and boy was he happy.

**Lay it on me, oh**

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, baby**

**Lay it on me, oh**

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, put it down on me, oh**

I take his hands and put it on my thigh while maintaining my composure.

**Put your hands on my body**

**Lay it on me, Lay it on me, now**

**Lay it on me...**

I move as he goes sit back down and yeah Lady J is not to happy. I lay down on the floor running my hands up and down my body.

**[Bridge]**

**Lay it down, down, down, down**

**Lay it down, down, down, down**

**Lay it down, down, down, down...**

I sit up looking at Finn and smile this shall be fun.

**[Chorus]**

**Lay it on me, baby**

**Lay it on me, oh**

I dance my way to Finn and sat on his lap singing while caressing his face.

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, baby**

**Lay it on me, oh**

**Lay it on me**

**Lay it on me, put it down on me, oh**

I move his hand up to where it's resting almost on my butt.

**Put your hands on my body**

I got off his lap walking back up front and looked at Will singing the last part.

**Lay it on me, Lay it on me, now**

**Lay it on me...**

The music stopped and it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Until applause was sounded throughout the room. Most of guys were out of their seats until they got the evil stare from their girlfriends.

"You lucky son of bitches." Puck said breaking the silence. I see T roll her eyes.

"Wow that was amazing, do you mind doing it again." Artie said.

"If I were you I would shut up, before I show you something you won't like." Quinn said.

"Cece you were great, but next time could not touch my man like that ever." Mercedes said.

"Look wasn't trying to cause any problems ok. I was just trying to make an impression. Okay, So how did I do?" I said.

"First of all that was strictly unprofessional and not even the type of music we do in here. And keep your filthy hands off my Finny pooh." Rachel said tugging Finn towards her.

"Don't you talk to my sister that way man hands." Santana said. Wow so I was that bad.

"Well I should have gone with my gut and shouldn't have tried out. I'm out of here." I said picking up my bag and leaving the classroom. Why did I leave California for this town? If I would have known people were going to be judgmental here I was better off staying in L.A. being criticized by my dad's family. As I continue to walk down the hall I come across double doors which I figured was the auditorium; I open them and I was right. Walking to the second to the last row I sit down. I propped my feet up on the seat in front of me and start to think about Will. Smiling I breathe in the scent of cool water cologne one of my favorite smells of all time.

"I thought it was great."

"Yea well you should have said that before I left the room."

"Maybe I was lost at words."

"So was I when I came here. Are you crazy Will; why in the hell you didn't tell you lived in Lima and were a teacher at the same school my sister attended?" I said turning around to face him.

"Oh like you told me you were like 16." Will said looking at me intensely.

"I thought you knew "hint hint" I told you I lived with my father does that not add up to you." I snapped at him.

"You shouldn't be the one yelling. You're the one that lied about your age not me."

"Well I didn't know you were like 30. I thought you were at least 22, so I'm sorry that I was sadly mistaken." I said standing up.

"I'm 26 actually and I'm just as shocked as you are about all of this." He bit back. I cool down a bit.

"Look I'm sorry ok. I'm just a little nervous about this." I said.

"About what?" He said.

"Our relationship or did you forget about this summer?" I said placing my hand on my hip. He ran his hand through his thick curly hair. I just love how they fall right back into place.

"No I didn't forget-." The auditorium door opens and in comes ginger head.

"William there you are I was looking for you and I see you've met the new student."

"Yea I have. Um what can I do you far Em?" He said. Em who the hell is this I thought.

"Well I needed to talk to you about something in my office." She said.

"Uh Emma now is not a good time." Will had said turning beet red.

"When you're done here come to my office." She said kissing him on the lips and walking out. I started nodding my head.

"Look-

"Nope no need to explain ." I said gathering my stuff and running out of there to my car. Just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean I don't have feelings too.

* * *

**So this is probably a bad chapter. let me know what you guys think and remember you can always messaged me on any suggestions or concerns. I hope some of you like the show Fosters. Until next time my loves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the delay you guys, but sometimes I literally would get stuck so thank you for bearing with me. Hope you enjoy Thanks!**

* * *

**CeCe POV**

You know what I'm not going sit here and pretend like we didn't have a connection because we did and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want him anymore, because I do. I wipe my eyes dry and got out of my car sitting on the hood waiting for T like I said I would. Looking down at my phone I see that its 2:00 another 20 minutes school would be out.

**Teddi POV**

_-Meet me in the janitors closet it's important.- _

I read sighing. He better not trick me into having sex with him in that closet, because I will not do it this time. Why am I anyway? This is all wrong right? If Cedes finds about this then she will be very pissed. He wants this thing we got going on to be more than just sex. Honestly I want that too, but I'm not ready to announce this to anybody just yet. Walking down the hall I open the door to the closet and close it behind me. Noah flicks on the light and his face has so many emotions I can't even look him in eyes. He sighs and runs his hands over his face. I started biting on the side of my lip letting my eyes wonder around the closet. Then out the corner of my eyes I can see that he was staring at me. After a while I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So what was so important." I asked.

"You know why Teddi, so don't play dumb alright." Noah said.

"No I don't enlighten me." I said crossing my arms.

"Look I'm known as the badass around here and not a softie alright." Noah said. I'm not sure where he's heading with this. Before I can ask he held his hand up. "Let me finish please." He lowers his hand as I nod for him to continue. "I don't want this to be a sex thing with you anymore. I only want to saw through one chick not 50 of them; I want to be more than a friend with benefits okay? I...I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in front of everyone not just behind closed doors. I never was the type of guy to do stuff like this, because it's not in my nature to. Everyone always have that one exception and your mines I suppose. I know you know what happened between me and your sister; which I was totally wrong for, but I don't want you to think I'm a heartless ass wipe who doesn't give a fuck about anyone's feelings because I do. This whole in love thing is new to me, but I'm willing to give a shot if you are. So what do you say?" he said shoving his hands in his pockets looking at me. I was literally lost for words like what do I supposed to say to that. I open and closed my mouth a few times.

"Puck I-." He grabbed my face a tad bit rough, but not too rough and planted his lips onto mine. Backing me up against the shelf knocking a few items off; he ran his tongue against my lip prying it open for entry and I let him. While our tongues were swirling he ran one of his hands down my leg running it up between my thighs and placing it on my honeypot **( It means vagina. I don't like using the P word so back to the story.) **. I let out a high pitch moan in his mouth and I can feel him smirking against my lips. He starts rubbing it and I can easily feel myself oozing from my honeypot. I wrap my arms around his neck and he begins to kiss my jawbone moving over to nibble on my ear. Then he stops and just looks at me smiling pulling away from me completely.

"This is what your missing out on." He said picking up his bag leaving. What the hell just happened? I know he did not leave me like this, freaking asshole. I open the door and he was nowhere in sight; he completely left me dripping. Rushing out to the bathroom I bump into a girl just a few inches shorter than me.

"Hola miralo enganar!" I have no clue what the hell she just said, but I look at her anyway. I get a good look at her looking at her from head to toe. She's a few inches shorter than me; curly hair that passes her shoulder just a tad bit full of thickness. I look at her sensing that I knew her from somewhere and then it clicked it was no it can't be.

"Cece?" I said out loud. Thinking I said it to myself, but I didn't. She looks at me a little then and she must have figured me out by then.

"T?" She said taking me in. catching me off guard she hugs me and I just instantly melted into the hug.

"How long has it been?" I asked letting go of her.

"Six years." She said smiling showing a killer smile.

"Wow how have you been? What are you doing back here?" I asked with a lot of excitement.

"Well for starters I'm here to see people and I go here now." Cece said.

"That's great I can't wait to tell Mercedes you're here." I said ecstatic loving the fact Mercedes can final meet her after six years.

"No don't tell anybody I'm here. Not yet ok." I was a little disappointed, but I knew she wanted to surprise whoever she was here for.

"Sure." The bell rings for last period and I need to get to the restroom, but I wanted to catch up with Cece.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school and we can catch up or something." I smile

"Alright see you later." I said walking off and straight to the bathroom. I quickly cleaned myself up touching up on my lip gloss and smoothing my braids down. Exiting the bathroom I head straight to glee entering in right along with Finn and Rachel. As I enter I head straight to my seat by Puck. He starts smiling at me causing me to drop my head. I look up and I see Cece wait she's in Glee.

"Who is this?" Rachel asked. Why does she always have to be so annoying.

"She's Santana sister." Quinn piped up. Wait what no not possible.

"No way." Finn said.

"Oh no there's two of them. You cannot be serious. I'm being aren't punk'd aren't I." Rachel said being dramatic pacing back and forth.

"Hey hobbit you want to sit down before you put someone's eye out with that big nose of yours." Cece said high-fiving Santana who was laughing.

"They are definitely related." Cedes said.

"Alright class sorry I'm late, but Mrs. Pillsbury was informing me I had a new student." Mr. Schue said as he entered.

"Mr. Schue meet Satan... I... mean Santana sister." Kurt said. I watched as she turns around and looks at Mr. Schue whose face goes white as a ghost and is blinking rapidly fast. Then down goes Cece; she fainted. Something is way off I can tell I'm sensing something that has me cross wired.

After what felt like minutes she wakes up like nothing even happened. Receiving many requests to sing and boy did she sing? There was not one guy or even girl that was turned on by that performance; but it was easily replaced with anger and jealous from the girls of course. I included even though I shouldn't be because me and Puck aren't together yet. Although she did a great job and sounded wonderful. I thought! Then there's Rachel being her dramatic self yet again.

"First of all that was strictly unprofessional and not even the type of music we do in here. And keep you filthy hands off my Finny pooh." Rachel said tugging Finn towards her. Oh no.

"Don't you talk to my sister that way man hands." Santana said. I look at Cece and I can instantly tell she was a little embarrassed.

"Well I should have gone with my gut and shouldn't have tried out. I'm out of here." She said picking up her stuff and walking off.

"Why are you so annoying all the damn time Rachel?" Cedes asked.

"You guys I will go and check on her. I'm sure she's fine." Mr. Schue said getting up and walking out as well.

"Did you really have to say that Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Oh come on as if you any weren't going to say something when she put her hands all over our boyfriends." She said abruptly standing up. "It was inappropriate and unacceptable, so all of you can pretend to like her for the sake of Santana here, but I won't. She screams trouble amongst other things as well that I shall not say out loud." She said smoothing her skirt. Oh my gravy she is not calling her what I'm thinking she's calling her. I see Santana stand making her down towards Rachel.

"I know you're not calling my little sister a hoe, because if you are so help me I will mop the floor with you." Santana said standing directly in front of Rachel.

"You know what I think we should give Cece shot she wasn't bad. It was great actually." Mercedes said getting up standing between them.

"What I-

"Rachel just stop it okay." Finn said cutting her off. "All in favor for Santana sister to join." He said raising his hand. Everyone raised their hands all except Rachel.

"I can't believe you guys! We've come this far and now you all just want to take 15 steps back!" Rachel said huffing crossing her arms.

"Look we want her whether you like her not. So sit down, shut up and deal with it." I said looking at her daring her to say something. She open and closed her mouth three times before giving up on what to say.

"Exactly sit down." My sister said and looked over at me smiling. I returned the smile.

"Mr. Schue where's Cece?" I heard Santana ask I look at the door to see him standing there.

"Well she was a little upset and left. I'm sorry you guys I tried." He said leaning on the piano.

"We want her to join Mr. Schue." Finn said jumping up then he looked at Rachel. "Well almost everyone." He said sitting back down.

"It's settled she's in." He said. Yes! I thought smiling and I get a text.

_-The way you owned Rachel was totally hot! I will meet you at your locker after school. ;)-_

I look over at Puck smiling straight ahead. Hmm two can play that game.

"Guys tomorrow we seriously need to get down to business if we want to win this year. So prepare to work extra hard this year. Tomorrow I will inform you what we are going to be doing for the next two weeks. So-

The bell rings and we began packing up. With us filing out the room.

"Don't forget you guys." Mr. Schue yelled.

I hurry to my locker and get my books out stuffing them into my bag. Sighing I turn around closing my locker in the process.

"Yes Noah?" I said walking ahead of him to the school doors.

"You're not mad are you? I just wanted to ask are you free tonight."

"After that little stunt you pulled no." I said opening the door heading down the steps.

"Come on little Cedes I was just messing around." I roll my eyes giving him glare and continued walking down the stairs spotting Cece on a car. I smile.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans tonight. So I would have to take a rain check." I said turning completely around.

"With who exactly." He asked invading my personal space. I press my hand against his chest pushing him back slightly.

"None of your business Puck." I chimed walking over to Cece laughing my ass off as I turn to see him let the realization set in.

"Not funny Teddi." He yelled out to me. I shake my head as Cece slides off her car.

"Told ya I would be out here." She said leaning on the car.

"Yeah you did. Is this your car?" I asked admiring the material.

"It sure is. Sweet isn't it?" Cece said tapping the hood.

"Still daddy's little girl I see." I said laughing.

"Well what can I say." She said imitating JJ.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update you guys I was stuck. I would like to thank Teddi aka T for helping me out. I appreciate you twizzie love you pooh. This chapter I'm not to sure about I think I messed it up. I will try hard to get the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully if I can. Sorry for the delay. If there are any errors I would like to apologize I proofed read this like 5 times. Until next time See ya, Love ya, Bye!**


End file.
